


A Cold Case/ First Impression, Second Look [Art]

by Roscuro69



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kryptonite, M/M, Rescue Missions, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roscuro69/pseuds/Roscuro69
Summary: Someone puts out a hit on Superman – and Bruce won't just stand by when he's in trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Impressions, Second Look (A Cold Case)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725436) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> This is my prompt for Superbat Reverse Bang 2018. Thank you Navaan for working with me through the Bang. Please enjoy :D

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This screen doesn't happen in the Fic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
